


Dust In The Wind

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Dust In The Wind

I wake up at noon.

Didn’t have much sleep.

Dark shadows invaded my dreams.

Too many silenced voices.

I turn around and caress his freckled face.

Beaten by grief, but asleep.

I don’t know why it happened.

Why he changed his mind so suddenly.

But it’s what I always wanted.

I walk towards the window, still covered in stone-dust.

One flick and the sun lightens the dark room.

Another freckled man is standing by the lake.

Ripped apart, but alive.

I feel arms hugging me, while a piece of firework colours the sky.

Paying respect to one of its creators.


End file.
